Teen Reaper
by azure flame knight12
Summary: 16 years ago the Teen Titans went to check out a mysterious howl. When they got there Starfire found a baby she took in and raised as her own. Now that baby is 16 and he attends Karakura high school. What happens when he befriends everyone's favorite substitute shinigami? Rated T for blood, Violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone I'm back with a new story that was in my mind. I hope everyone enjoys the story. If I get good reviews I'll write the next chapter. It may start out slow and I'm sorry for that but the next chapter will be better. Thanks for taking the time and reading. Big thanks to my co-author mercwiththemouth.

I don't own Teen Titans or Bleach.

Normal speech

_Thoughts_

* * *

When a person first hears 'Jump City' two things would come to mind, Meta-humans that were villains and the Teen Titans that fought the villains to keep the peace and to protect the citizens of the city. There were five members in all. The team leader, Robin, would be easy to spot in any crowd with the cape, red shirt with an "R" on it and mask. Star fire was an alien she was one of the tallest members with red hair down her back and orange skin she was nice a bit naïve at times though. She usually wore a purple top and matching skirt. Beast boy would blend in easily with in a forest with his green skin. He wore a black and purple suit. Cyborg lived up to his name. He was mostly machine. He had major skills with computers and some skill with vehicles. Last but not lease there was Raven. She hid her emotions but at times, you could tell what she felt. Like my sensei once told me. "The eyes are a mirror to the soul." She usually wore a black leotard and a dark blue cloak. These five heroes fought aliens, meta-humans and demon armies. However, nothing could prepare them for their greatest challenge. I was that challenge, my name is Kaiser, Kai for short, their greatest challenge but I was just the start of it. Now that I think about I can't help but wonder if they knew what would happen would they have left me behind?

* * *

It was a quiet night in Jump City except the people who had night shifts at work. The roads were busy with those people heading in. In the Titan tower, Beast boy and Cyborg sat in the main room playing video games. Robin was training. Raven sat on her bed in her room mediating. Starfire stood in front of a window looking out at the city as the moon rose on the other side of it.

"Whose turn is it to cook?" Beast boy asked not stopping playing the game.

"It is mine." Starfire said turning around and heading to the kitchen.

"Oh boy…" Beast boy said.

"Don't worry I have the pizza place on speed dial." Cyborg said

Robin came out to check the security system to see if any trouble was going on. That's when they heard it; A howl that sent chills down their spines and shook the tower. Even Raven stopped what she was doing and looked around.

"Um…by any chance was that someone's stomach?" Beastboy asked hopefully.

Everyone shook their head and he felt his stomach drop.

"I was afraid of that."

Raven came out of her room and looked at her teammates.

"Any idea what that was?" She asked in her usual monotone voice.

"No but it sounded like it came from the park." Cyborg said.

They heard another howl however this one was cut short.

"We're going to find out." Robin said heading out.

Star fire followed by Raven, Beastboy and cyborg.

* * *

In the park nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Nothing destroyed; everyone went on as if everything was fine. However, Raven noticed something in the air she looked around getting the attention of the other titans.

"What is it?" Beast boy asked.

"Something was here but it's not here anymore." Raven said looking at them.

"What do you feel?" Robin asked.

"The air is heavy, oppressive, full of hunger and malice."

"What does that mean?" Cyborg asked.

"Whatever was here was strong, evil and hungry."

"Maybe it went to get a pizza." Beastboy said jokingly.

Starfire eyes widen a little and she looked towards the center of the park.

"Do you hear that?" She asked.

"What do you hear?" Robin asked.

"I hear a baby crying."

Robin, Beastboy and Cyborg listened in but didn't hear anything.

"I don't hear anything." Cyborg said.

"Are you sure you're not just hearing things?" Beast boy asked.

Starfire headed towards the center of the park where she was sure she heard the crying coming from. Beastboy and cyborg looked at Robin who shrugged and followed with the others close behind.

* * *

In the center Starfire kneeled down and picked up something. She stood back up and walked over to her friends. They gathered around and looked. In her arms was a small baby boy it had turfs of dark brown hair starting to grow. The baby opened it's dark blue eyes and looked at them before looking at Starfire cooing and smiling.

"Seems like he likes you." Raven said looking at the baby.

"Yes it does." Starfire said looking down at the baby smiling.

"Maybe his parents are around here somewhere." Beast boy said looking around.

"Yea they must be worried about him." Cyborg said.

"Alright let's try and find his parents." Robin said.

They split up while Starfire stand in the center holding the baby. A few minutes later they regrouped around Starfire the only one that didn't show back up was Cyborg.

"Any luck?" Robin asked.

Beast boy and Raven shook their heads when Cyborg walked.

"What about you Cy?" Beastboy asked.

"Yea I've found them." He said sadly.

"Where are they?" Robin asked.

Cyborg led them to a small clearing. What they saw horrified them and made them speechless. Starfire held the baby closer to her chest and made sure he couldn't see. The area had deep gash marks. The benches and playground equipment were destroyed. In the middle of it all laid two bodies in a giant pool of blood.

"No way…" Beast boy said looking around.

"How did this happen?" Raven asked.

"Cyborg those bodies are they…" Robin started too asked but was cut off by Cyborg nodding.

"Yea that's them. The man had a picture in his hand of him, the woman and the baby." Cyborg said turning away from the scene.

"What are you going to do now?" a voice asked.

They got ready to fight looking around.

"Show yourself." Robin demanded.

A figure walked out of the shadows he wore a green and white striped bucket hat, wooden clogs, and had a fan covering his lower face and a cane. He studied the titans.

"Who are you?" Robin asked not letting his guard down.

"Just a friend." The man said.

"I meant you're name."

"Urahara at your service." The man said bowing.

"Did you do this?"

Urahara made a face that looked like they hurt him.

"Now does it look like I can cause this much damage?"

"No, but we learned that looks can't be trusted." Raven said.

"Well that's certainly true." Urahara said nodding.

"If you didn't do it. Then who did?" Robin asked

"You don't have to worry about it. I took care of it myself."

"What was it?" Beast boy asked.

"A fallen soul."

"That's all you need to know for now." Urahara said cutting them off before they asked more questions.

"Now I have a question for you all." Urahara said.

"What is that?" Starfire asked.

Urahara pointed his cane at the baby.

"What do you plan on doing with him?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you leave the child here then he will be in danger."

"We'll take him to an orphanage." Robin said.

"Then you'll be putting countless lives at risk."

"I'll raise him." Starfire said.

Robin, Beastboy, Cyborg and Raven looked at her a little shock. Urahara looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?-!" Beast boy asked.

"I will raise him." Starfire said with determination.

"Are you sure? That child will be a beacon for trouble when he's older." Urahara said watching her reaction.

"I can handle anything." Starfire said looking him in the eyes.

"No." Robin said.

They all turned to look at him as he eyed Starfire and the baby she held.

"_She's became attached to the baby that's easy to see."_ He thought.

He turned to look at Urahara.

"We can handle anything that comes for him." Robin said.

Starfire had a look of relief on her face. She thought Robin was about to tell her to leave the baby. Urahara smirked behind his fan.

"Seems like you all made your decision. I'm sure he's in safe hands."

"Of course he is." Cyborg said.

"Then it's time for me to go. Til the next time we meet Titans." Urahara said walking away.

The titans gathered around Starfire and the baby.

"He needs a name." Raven said.

"You have any ideas?" Beast boy asked looking at Starfire.

She nodded and smiled.

"His name is Kaiser." Starfire said.

"Kaiser huh?" Raven asked looking at the baby.

"That's a good name." Robin said.

"Yea, I'm a little surprised Star came up with it." Beast boy said receiving a hit on the head by Cyborg.

"Welcome to your new family." Starfire said looking at the now named Kaiser.

* * *

*eleven years later*

Kaiser sat on the roof talking to a woman his shaggy dark brown hair waved in the gentle wind. She wore a blue business suit her blonde hair went to her shoulders what Kaiser found strange was the chain she had coming out of her chest. She sat next to Kaiser as they talked. When he heard the door open. He turned to look and saw a muscular beast boy walk out to the roof.

"Hey Kai it's almost time to eat." He said to the boy.

"Alright." Kaiser said.

"Who were you talking to up here?" Beastboy asked.

"I was talking to Elena." Kaiser said looking at the blonde hair woman.

"Don't you think you're a little too old for imaginary friends?"

"She's not though." Kaiser said looking at Beastboy.

"It's alright Kaiser. You're the only one that can see me." The woman said looking at Kaiser.

Kaiser looked over at her.

"Why am I the only one that can see you?" Kaiser asked her.

"You're special in ways not even the Titans are." She said smiling at him.

"Really?"

"Yes, you are, now go and eat before they start worrying."

Kaiser nodded and walked back inside Beastboy watched him walk in and looked where he was. He then shrugged and followed Kaiser inside.

* * *

After dinner the Titans were sitting in the main room while Kaiser was in his room. Starfire, who was seven months pregnant, sat with Robin, over the years he changed his outfit to look like batman's without the mask and cape on his chest was a dark blue bird, talking about possible baby names. Raven sat reading a book while Beastboy was playing a game with Cyborg when he decided it was a good time to talk to the others about Kaiser. He paused the game to Cyborg's disappointment.

"Hey why did you do that? Afraid you'll lose again?" Cyborg asked looking at him.

"No I need to talk to you all about Kaiser." He said getting everyone's attention.

Robin and Starfire stopped talking, Raven looked up from the book she was reading and Cyborg didn't bug him about pausing the game.

"What about him?" Starfire asked worriedly.

"I think something is wrong with him." Beastboy said.

"Why do you say that?" Robin asked.

"When I went to get him before we ate he was talking to a woman named Elena. I couldn't see her but he could."

"So he still has imaginary friends?" Cyborg asked.

"What if that's not it at all." Raven said getting their attention.

"What do you mean?" Starfire asked.

"What if he isn't seeing imaginary friends? It maybe something else."

"What else could it be?" Beastboy asked.

"Spirits." Raven said casually.

"So you're saying Kai can see dead people?" Cyborg asked.

Raven just nodded at them.

"We knew he was special but not how. Maybe he seeing spirits is what makes him special."

"Now you mention it Raven that would explain how he knew where that missing girl was when he was 6 even though he never seen her or been there before." Robin said.

"And how he knew the T-car would catch fire even though he was nowhere near it." Cyborg said.

"Also the power that comes from him." Raven said.

"What power?" Starfire asked.

"Sometimes a power quickly appears from him but then vanishes just as fast as it appeared. I didn't give it any thought until now." Raven explained.

Starfire stood up.

"I'm going to talk to him." She said walking to his room.

The others watched her walk way. Robin wanted to follow; He couldn't help but see Kaiser as a son since the boy first arrived. But he stayed there watching Starfire walk down the hall.

* * *

Starfire knocked on a door and opened it to reveal Kaiser sitting on his bed crossed leg reading some comic books Beastboy and Cyborg got him. He looked up at her.

"What is it mom?" He asked.

She smiled at him as she sat on his bed next to him. They told him she wasn't his real mom when he was eight but to her joy and relief and everyone else's he didn't care. No matter what Starfire would always be his mom.

"Beastboy brought up something about you." She said to him.

"What was it?" Kaiser asked.

"He said something about you talking to a woman named Elena. Is she you're imaginary friend?"

Kaiser shook his head.

"What is she then?"

"She's a ghost."

"A ghost? As in spirit?"

Kaiser nodded.

"_So friend Raven was right." _Starfire thought.

"What am I supposed to do mom?" Kaiser asked.

The question caught her off guard, she looked at him, and when she did, she felt her heart sink. In Kaiser's eyes was fear. She pulled him close and into a hug.

"Use your gift for good." She said to him.

"How do I do that?"

"Help the spirits find peace."

Kaiser understood a little of what his mom was saying.

"Alright mom I will."

"That's my son." She said proudly and hugging him harder.

"Mom…my ribs…" He managed to say.

She let go and he fell onto his back in his bed. Starfire started to panic while he tried to calm her down. It was a normal night for Kaiser and the Titans.

* * *

At the same time a man, Urahara, stood in the park where he met the titans. He looked up at the sky in thought.

"That boy, Kaiser, sure has some powerful spirit pressure to attract big guys like you." He said.

A giant shadow walked towards him. Soon a giant creature with a black body a white mask shaped like a tragic play mask on its face and a hole in its chest walked up to him and stopped. Urahara looked at it and sighed.

"Well you're the first one tonight huh? Well then." He said pulling out a small blade from his cane.

"Let's get this over with."

The creature roared and lunged at him.

"_I get the feeling this is the start of a long night."_ Urahara thought as he got ready to strike.

* * *

Kaiser: How is it going everyone? My mom sent me overseas to Karakura because she thought I would be safe. WRONG! I only been here three days and a giant monster is looking at me as if I'm its dinner! Wait a second hey strawberry hair guy any chance of letting me borrow that sword?

Next chapter: American meets substitute shinigami

* * *

There you have it everyone. I hope you all enjoyed the story. Like I said before if I get good reviews I'll write the next chapter. I know it may be slow at firstbut I promise it'll get better. Thanks for reading and please comment about what you thought of the story.


	2. American meets Shinigami

How is everyone? I'm glad a lot of people enjoyed the story so here is Chapter 2 of Teen reaper. Thank you all for reading the story and thanks to my co-author mercwiththemouth.

I don't own Bleach or Teen Titans

normal speech

_Thoughts_

**Hollow speech**

* * *

*5 years later*

In the Titan tower two pairs of small feet patted down the hallway towards one of the rooms. One of the pair of feet belonged to a four-year-old girl who had long red hair, green eyes and orange skin she wore a pair of shorts and a sleeveless white shirt. The other one was a boy the same age that had light grey skin, blue/purple eyes, and black hair. He wore a black shirt, blue shorts, and a cap with a skull with a bluish green flame around it. These two were Starfire and Robin's daughter Marian, Beastboy and Raven's son Crow. Marian and Crow stood in front of the door Marian started to open the door but Crow stopped her.

"What is it?" Marian asked looking at Crow.

"Are you sure you want to wake him up?" Crow asked.

"Are you afraid of the ghost he sees?" Marian asked teasingly.

"No I'm not. I'm more worry about the things I can see for example that baseball bat he has under his bed." Crow said.

"He can't reach it."

"Have you seen his speed and reflexes?" Crow deadpanned.

"He's not that fast." Marian said

Marian opened the door showing a room with a bed in the middle, a T.V on one side on the other side was a desk with a laptop and some discs on it. On the walls there were posters of Skillet, Linkin park, Metal Gear rising and from the movie Pacific Rim. In the bed laid a guy about 16 years old. He slept on his stomach with a leg hanging out from the covers and a bit of dark brown hair stuck out of under the covers and on his pillow. Marian and Crow made their way quietly to the person in bed Crow quickly looked under the bed and found a wooden baseball bat he grabbed and held it. On the other side Marian looked at Crow and nodded. Crow raised the bat to hit the person but half way down a hand shot out from the cover catching the bat and a pillow thrown at Marian knocking her to the ground.

"Hey!" She heard Crow yell.

She quickly stood up to see her older brother Kaiser sitting in the middle of the bed with the bat in his right hand pointing at her while Crow was in a headlock in the other arm. Crow looked over at Marian with an annoyed looked.

"Not that fast huh?" Crow asked.

"Mind telling me why you two woke me up?" Kaiser asked.

"It's time for breakfast." Crow said.

"Also Mom needs to talk to you." Marian said.

Kaiser let Crow go and put his feet on the floor.

"I'll be there after I'm dressed." Kaiser said yawning.

Marian and Crow left the room shutting the door. Kaiser rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he rubbed under his right eye he stopped and traced a scar that was under the eye it went straight down and stopped at his cheek. He sighed standing up.

"_Scars are there to remind us that the past is real and in my case of the mistake I made."_ Kaiser thought.

A few minutes later he walked out of his room wearing brown cargo pants, a black shirt with the halo legendary logo on it and steel toe boots. He had headphones around his neck. He walked to the kitchen and to his relief it was Robin's turn to cook. He went to the main room and sat next to Cyborg who was playing a game with Crow. Kaiser felt eyes watching him. He looked around and saw Raven who had a book in her hands looking at him as if studying him. He saw worry in her eyes before she went back to reading. He shrugged it off and watched Crow and Cyborg play games.

* * *

After breakfast Kaiser and Beastboy were playing games when Starfire walked in and sat in a chair looking at Kaiser.

"Kaiser I need to talk to you." She said.

Kaiser looked at her.

"What is it mom?" Kaiser asked.

"I know you been looking for a school to attend and I found you one." Starfire said.

"What is it?"

"Karakura high school."

Kaiser froze and his eyes widen as he looked at Starfire.

"Why are you sending me there?"

"Main reason is you'll be safe."

"She blames herself for me getting my scar even though it was my fault." Kaiser thought.

Robin and Cyborg walked in and looked at Kaiser and Starfire.

"What are you two talking about?" Cyborg asked hearing what Starfire said.

Kaiser turned to look at Cyborg and Robin.

"Mom's sending me to a school…. in Japan." Kaiser said in disbelief.

Cyborg, Beastboy and Robin eyes widen.

"What?" Beastboy asked.

"Why?" Cyborg asked.

Robin looked at Starfire seeing sadness and worry in her eyes.

"_She doesn't want to send him away but it's for his own safety._" Robin thought.

Kaiser looked at her and could see the same thing Robin could.

"_I don't want to worry her and if I stay I would just be in the way_." He thought.

"Let me go get pack." Kaiser said.

Robin, Beastboy and Cyborg looked at him in disbelief. While Starfire had a look of relief.

"You're actually going?" Cyborg asked.

"Yea I don't see why not. I always wanted to travel there."

"Why would you want to go there?" Raven asked getting their attention.

"Well…Japan has some of the most advance schools." Kaiser said thinking.

"So you're going for education?"

"Exactly." Kaiser said getting up and walking to his room.

_"Liar. You just want to go to pick up girls."_ Robin, Beastboy and Cyborg thought at the same time.

Few minutes later Kaiser sat in his room packing a suitcase when the door opened and Marian and Crow walked in to his room. He turned to look at him.

"What's going on you two?" He asked.

They said nothing just jumped in his arms knocking him to the ground in a hug.

"What brought this on?"

"Uncle Cyborg told us you were going to Japan." Marian said.

"Don't worry I'll be fine and I can always call." Kaiser said.

"But I get the feeling something bad is going to happen to you."

"I have the same feeling." Crow said.

"I'm glad you two are worried about me but I'll be fine. I promise." Kaiser said hugging them.

"Alright." Crow said letting go and walking out.

Marian let go and hesitated a little before leaving.

He then felt someone else in his room. He looked and saw Raven in the doorway looking at him.

"This is a surprise." Kaiser said.

"Can't I come see my nephew in his own room?"

"That's not what I meant. It's just rare for you too." Kaiser said going back to packing.

"You hear a voice don't you?" Raven asked him.

Kaiser stopped and looked at her.

"Yea I do."

"What does it say to you?"

"Something about a name."

"That's all?"

"That's all I can hear the rest is just barely a whisper."

"Does it sound evil?"

"No it doesn't. It sounds comforting as if the voice is part of me."

"Just be careful with it alright? I know from experience that the voice isn't always good no matter what it sounds like even if it's part of you."

"Alright I will."

* * *

An hour later Kaiser was ready to go. He had a suitcase in the main room and he walked out with a pack on his back. Cyborg walked up to him and gave him a device that looked like a Bluetooth headset just smaller.

"What's this?" Kaiser asked looking at it.

"It's a translation device so you can understand and speak Japanese." Cyborg explained.

"Thanks." Kaiser said putting it in his ear.

Starfire walked up and handing him a note and a key.

"This is your apartment number and key." She explained.

"Thought of everything huh mom?" He asked grinning.

Raven walked up and handed him a book.

"It's how to speak Japanese." She said.

"Thanks. I'll read it on the way there." Kaiser said flipping through the pages.

"You can also use it as a guide. Until you get use to the language."

Robin walked up to them and placed a hand on Kaiser's shoulder.

"T-Jet's ready whenever you are." Robin said.

"Alright dad." Kaiser said looking at Robin.

"Call when you get settled in." Starfire yelled as Kaiser and Robin walked away.

"Wait a second!" a voice said.

They heard running feet and they turned to look and saw Marian running towards them.

"What is it Marian?" Kaiser asked kneeling down were they were eye level.

Marian reached behind her back and pulling out a black dog plushy with a red bandanna around its neck.

"I want you to have this Kai." Marian said putting it in his hand.

"Isn't this you're favorite plushy though?" Kaiser said looking at it.

"It is but now it's your good luck charm." Marian said.

"Thanks sis. I'll take care of it."

She hugged him again.

"I'm going to miss you big bro."

After the door closed behind Kaiser and Robin. Starfire looked at Raven with doubt in her eyes as Marian went to the couch to play games with Crow.

"Did I do the right thing friend Raven?" Starfire asked her.

"All you want is for him to be safe right?" Raven asked her.

"Of course he is my son after all."

"Then trust yourself and believe you did the right thing."

Starfire nodded and left the room. Raven closed her eyes and said a silent prayer for Kaiser before going to the couch to read.

* * *

Kaiser unlocked the door to an apartment and walked in followed by Robin. It was a one-room apartment with the kitchen on the right side, a TV on a small entertainment center on the left side, A large closet was built into the wall. Kaiser walked over and opened the closet. He saw a small foldable table, a futon and a place to hang your clothes up. A door to the side led to a bathroom.

"You have a nice view Kai." Robin said.

Kaiser turned around to see Robin looking out a sliding door with a small balcony and a view out to the nearby river. Kaiser walked over and stood next to Robin looking out the window.

"Ya know at first I wasn't sure about coming here." Kaiser said looking out at the river.

"What about now?" Robin asked looking at him.

Kaiser looked at him and smiled a little.

"I think I'll like it here."

Robin nodded and handed him a commentator like the others had. Kaiser looked at it as he held it in his hand.

"Use that to call the tower. Just to check in or if something comes up. We can also contact you with it."

"It's a lot cheaper than the phone bill would be."

Robin chuckled and ruffled his hair before walking away.

"Hey Kaiser remember one thing." Robin said looking over his shoulder at Kaiser.

"What's that?" Kaiser said looking at him.

"You're family blood or not." Robin said leaving and shutting the door. Kaiser sighed and walked to the middle of the room where he dropped his stuff off and started to unpack.

* * *

It's been three days since Kaiser moved to Karakura town. But he still wasn't familiar with the town's layout so he decided to walk around the town to get a feel for it. While he was walking, he decided to go by and get his school uniform and some food. His mom left him some food but after it growled at him he decided it would be best if he got some to cook himself. As he was about to cross the street he froze as he felt the air grow heavy around him a second later he heard a howl. He looked at the people that walked by but they never noticed it. An explosion got his attention down the road as he looked he saw a small girl wearing a striped shirt and shorts and long brown hair. The thing that caught his attention was the chain that came out of her chest. Over the years he noticed that only one type of person would have a chain coming out of their chest.

"A spirit" he said quietly.

A car that went flying overhead got his attention he looked down the street, his eyes widen, and he paled. He saw a giant snake like creature with the body of a man, a mask shaped like a human skull with ram horns, claws instead of hands and a hole in its chest chasing the small girl. Kaiser looked at the people as they noticed the destruction the creature caused but didn't see the creature itself. He decided to do what he was told when he was younger. He decided to help the girl spirit. He ran after her and quickly caught up to her. She turned to look at him.

"Don't worry I'm here to help you." Kaiser said to the girl.

"You can see me?" The girl asked a little shocked.

"Yea I can. I can also see the creature that's chasing you."

"How can you help me?"

"I'm stilling working out a plan." Kaiser admitted.

He looked and saw an empty alley.

"Quick down the alley." He said to the girl before they both went into the alley.

"He shouldn't be able to get down here." Kaiser said trying to catch his breath.

He heard a chuckle full of malice behind him. He stiffened and he slowly looked behind him and saw the creature at the entrance coming towards them.

"What the hell?-! How can you fit you're big ass down this alley?-!" He yelled at it.

**"The answer is simple. I have the properties of a snake."** The creature said coming closer.

"So you can fit into any tight spaces?"

"Exactly."

"Just my luck." Kaiser said.

**"You have a tasty smelling soul for a human unlike that spirit."**

_"It wants to eat her?_" Kaiser thought as a idea hit him.

"You can have my soul if you let the girl go." Kaiser said.

The girl looked at Kaiser shocked at what he said. Even the creature was taken aback by this.

**"Very well."** The creature said.

Kaiser looked at the girl and nodded. The girl hesitated before running out of the other end of the alley. Kaiser turned back to the creature and smirked.

"You like fast food?" Kaiser asked.

"What?"

Kaiser took off full speed towards the other end of the alley with the creature right behind him.

* * *

The small girl ran without looking back. She started to worry about the stranger that let the creature have his soul instead of hers. She wasn't paying attention when she ran into someone.

"You need to watch out where you going." A voice said.

She looked up and saw a guy about 16 with light orange hair wearing a robe that looked like a samurai's and with a large sword on his back. Her eyes widen when she recognized him as the person who helped her friends pass over. She started to talk fast so he couldn't understand her.

"Take a deep breath and calm down." He said kneeling down to her level.

She did as he told her calming down.

"Now what is it?"

"A creature was chasing me." She said.

"Where is it now?" he asked seriously

"A guy offered it his soul instead of taking mine."

"I see…"

"Please mister! You have to help him!"

"Don't worry I will." He said caringly

The man pulled out his sword and held it over the girl. She thought he was going to slice her. She closed her eyes waiting for it to happen. However she felt a light tap on her forehead and a light surrounded her. She felt at peace as she looked up at the guy who had kindness in his eyes.

"I take care of him you just rest. You deserve it."

She nodded before turning into a black butterfly and flying off. The guy looked in the direction the girl ran from.

_"What kind of idiot would offer his soul to a hollow?"_ He thought before running that way.

* * *

Kaiser ran down the street with the creature right behind him.

"This has to be the stupidest thing I ever done." He said while running.

The creature laughed as it chased him.

"**It's been a long time since I had this much fun with food. Keep running!**" it said.

"Believe me I plan on it."

The creature pulled its fist back hitting Kaiser in the back. Kaiser felt his left leg shatter and some of his ribs possible parts of his back. He slid to a stop in an empty lot. He tried to get up and run but his leg was completely shattered. He laid on the ground breathing heavy his head, arms and legs skinned and bleeding. The creature loomed over him looking at him.

"**Don't tell me you're already done playing.**" It said.

The creature picked him up and put him back on his feet however Kaiser just fell to the ground on his back.

**"Looks like the toy is broken. Oh well at least now I get a good snack**." It said.

It slammed its claw down on top of Kaiser crushing him. He let out a scream of pain while he felt blood start flowing from wounds that were opening up. A minute later his black shirt was soaked in blood with more forming a small pool around him.

**"Smells delicious."**

The creature grabbed him and lifted him up in the air over its mouth. Kaiser accepted defeat and closed his eyes waiting for death to come. Instead of feeling the cold embrace of death, he hit the ground hard and the creature roared in pain. Kaiser cracked his eyes open and saw the creature's arm a distance away and standing between him and the creature was a guy about his age wearing samurai robes, sandals and a sheath on his back. He held a long sword in his hand the guy also had light orange hair. He turned to look at Kaiser.

"Who are you?" Kaiser asked quietly.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." The guy said.

"Just stay alive I'll finish this up and then get you help." He said to Kaiser before turning back to the creature.

Last thing Kaiser saw before he passed out was Ichigo and the creature charging at each other.

* * *

Isshin Kurosaki sat in his clinic filling out paper work. He ran his hair through his light brown hair thinking about his kids. He started to think about his son Ichigo when he heard the door slam open.

"Dad!" a voice yelled from the door.

Isshin recognized it as the voice of his son Ichigo. Isshin stood up and walked towards the door.

"Ichigo I'm glad you want to speed time with your old man but that's no excuse for skipping school." He said.

He froze, eyes widen and he turned pale when he saw Ichigo covered in blood. He ran over to Ichigo and looked him over.

"Ichigo what happen?" He asked his voice full of horror and worry.

Ichigo dragged his dad to the door where a guy about Ichigo's age laid in a pool of blood with ragged breathing.

"You got to help him!" Ichigo said.

Isshin was glad Ichigo wasn't hurt and then he turned into a doctor running over to the boy.

"Hey if you can hear me. Tell me your name." He said leaning over the boy.

The boy didn't respond and Isshin started to pump on his chest.

"Can you hear me?"

The boy coughed up blood and wheezed to let him know he could.

"Tell me your name." Isshin said.

The boy said something that was barely audible so Isshin leaned in close so he can hear. Isshin nodded and stood up gently putting one of the boy's arms around his neck and dragging him to a bed.

"Don't worry Kaiser you'll make it. You have my word on that." Isshin said dragging him into an empty room.

* * *

Ichigo watched his dad drag Kaiser into the empty room and something hitting the ground got his attention. He looked down and saw a small device with a T on it.

_"He must have dropped it._" Ichigo thought to himself.

It suddenly started to beep. Ichigo didn't know what was going on as he opened it and on a small screen there was a man with machine parts on him and a glowing blue eye. The man looked at Ichigo surprised. The man said something that Ichigo couldn't understand and he looked at him confused before the man typed something in a computer.

"Can you understand me now?" the man said.

Ichigo nodded at him still looking confused.

"My name is Cyborg. What's yours?" the man asked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo do you mind telling me what you're doing with this device?"

"It fell out a guy's pocket. His name is Kaiser."

Before Cyborg could say anything he was pushed out of the way by an orange skinned woman with long red hair. She looked at Ichigo.

"Is he alright?" She said with worry in her voice.

Ichigo hesitated not wanting to tell her. She was worried sick about him that was easy to see.

"Please tell me." She begged him.

Ichigo sighed and stepped to the side so she could see Kaiser. He laid in a bed hooked up to an IV, his shirt cut off and Isshin bandaging him up. The woman yelled which scared both Ichigo and Isshin making them jump.

"Kaiser!" she yelled.

Isshin made sure he would be alright before standing up and walking towards Ichigo and looking at the device.

"What is this?" He asked looking at the device.

"Something he had in his pocket." Ichigo said nodding towards Kaiser.

Isshin nodded and took the device from Ichigo and looked at the woman.

"From the way you reacted my guess is you're his mother." Isshin said to the woman.

"I'm his adoptive mother. Can you tell me how is he?" She asked.

"Well he's got a shatter leg fractured disk in the back and cracked ribs and he lost a lot of blood on top of that." Isshin said.

She started to get more worried about him and Isshin could see that.

"No need to worry ma'am he'll be fine." Isshin reassured her.

"I hope you're right. How did he get injured?"

"That's what I would like to know." He said looking over at Ichigo.

"How did he get injured?" He asked Ichigo.

Ichigo's mind started to race while he tried to think up a lie.

"He got hit by a car." Ichigo said.

Isshin looked at him doubtful.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea I am. I was on my way to school when I saw it. He was in bad shape so I brought him back here." Ichigo said.

"Thank you for helping him friend Ichigo." The woman said before she cut the connection and the screen went black.

* * *

Starfire was still worry about Kaiser but she tried to hide it but it was plain as day to the others. She walked to the roof to be alone while Robin and Cyborg stood to the side thinking about what they just heard.

"Hit by a car….Do you believe that?" Cyborg asked Robin after Starfire was gone.

"Not one bit." Robin said.

"What do you think happened then?"

"I don't know but something is clear to see."

"What's that?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki was hiding something."

"Yea that was for sure."

* * *

Ichigo walked into Kaiser's room and laid the device on the table next to his bed. He looked at the broken body of Kaiser before sighing and shaking his head.

"If only I got there sooner." He said to himself before leaving the room and turning out the light.

* * *

Kaiser: That hurt like hell and now I got my first day of school tomorrow. Hey big guy I don't need help getting to school. Oh wait hello beautiful…wait what are you doing with my crutch? Now hold on you wouldn't hurt a injured guy would you? Oh shi-…

Ichigo: *sighs* you got a lot to learn about the students around here. Kaiser you're an American idiot at times know that?

Next chapter: Welcome to Karakura high.

* * *

Well there you have it everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again thanks for reading and please comment. The comments help me write. I plan on having a the next chapter up soon. Hope you all look forward to it.


	3. Chapter 3: welcome to Karakura high

Hey everyone i'm back with the newest chapter for teen reaper. Sorry for taking so long to update i've been working on a couple of different stories. Thanks for taking the time and reading and thanks to my co-author mercwiththemouth. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

I don't own Teen titans or bleach

Speech

thoughts

**mysterious**** voice**

* * *

Kaiser woke up on top of a skyscraper. He stood up looking around; the skyscraper had a flicking light that would appear in one window and disappear to reappear at a different window on a different floor. Below the skyscraper it was total darkness.

"This is definitely not Jump or Karakura." He said aloud.

He looked out in the distance and saw a storm brewing and it looked like it was going to be a big one. He stood there watching it. Some reason it felt familiar.

"**This place…"** a voice said close to Kaiser.

Kaiser looked around trying to find the source of the voice. But he was alone.

"Who's there?" He asked looking around.

"**Doesn't exist…"**

Kaiser jumped and quickly turned around. He knew that voice came from behind him because it was close enough he felt a breath on his ear. The skyscraper started to shake and Kaiser felt himself being shaken off. As he fell he grabbed the edge trying to pull himself back up. His eyes were drawn back to the storm in the distance. His eyes widen when he saw two large electric blue eyes looking at him from the raging storm.

"You…" Kaiser started to say.

"**This place doesn't exist…without you."** The voice said.

Kaiser lost his grip and he fell into the pitch-blackness all the time staring at the storm until he saw darkness.

* * *

First thing Kaiser noticed was a constant drip coming from his side. He opened his eyes and found himself in a bed in a room that looked like a clinic. He noticed that it was night before he looked at himself. He saw that the dripping sound was coming from an IV that was attached to his arm. He also saw his shirt was cut and thrown in a trashcan and his torso was bandaged up.

"_Mom is going to flip when she sees me."_ He thought.

Footsteps that echoed on a set of stairs caught his attention. He saw the outline of a person carrying an empty plate. He saw the person walk into a different room and he heard water run before the person came back and stood in the doorway. Kaiser could feel the person eyes on him.

"Finally woke up huh?" the person asked Kaiser.

"Yep. Figured I had a long enough nap." Kaiser said.

"You can see them."

"Yea, even though sometimes I wish I couldn't."

"We'll talk more tomorrow. Need to get some rest."

The person walked away and went back upstairs. Kaiser looked at the ceiling thinking about the excuse he was going to give to his parents before he fell asleep.

* * *

"Good morning Ichigo!" a voice yelled.

Kaiser eyes shot open as he heard the voice and a loud thud above him. He looked at the ceiling nervously waiting for it to collapse on him.

"You don't have to worry." A voice said beside him making him jump.

He turned to look and saw a girl about eleven with black hair wearing a ball cap looking at the ceiling. Before she looked at him, Kaiser felt like she was studying him.

"_She reminds me of aunt Raven."_ He thought.

"How did you get hurt?" She asked.

"Hit by a car." He said as it was the first thing that came to his mind.

"Huh and I doubted Ichigo was telling the truth. How did you get that scar?"

"Wrong place at the wrong time." Kaiser said as he traced it with a finger without thinking.

"Leave him alone Karin." A voice said from the doorway.

They both turned to look and saw Ichigo standing there looking at Karin. She shrugged and left the room. Ichigo then looked out in a small hallway to make sure no one was around before turning towards Kaiser.

"What you did was completely stupid and idiotic." Ichigo said to Kaiser.

"Well it takes an idiot to come up with idiotic ideas." Kaiser said chuckling.

Ichigo sighed and shook his head.

"_Either this guy is brave or insane. I'm going with insane."_ Ichigo thought.

He heard a growl and looked at Kaiser.

"You hungry?"

"Well…" Kaiser said but he didn't get to finish.

"Hey Yuzu get another plate ready." Ichigo yelled walking out.

Kaiser sighed and looked at the ceiling his mind on the place he saw in his dreams. Footsteps caught his attention he turned to look and saw a man with brown hair wearing a white coat. He grinned at Kaiser as he stood next to the bed.

"I see you're awake which is a good thing. My name is Isshin Kurosaki." The man said.

"Kaiser Greyson." Kaiser said.

"You from America?" Isshin asked while looking at Kaiser's injuries.

"Yes sir I am. Jump City to be exact."

"I heard that city is tough."

"At times it is. But it's still home."

Isshin said nothing just nodded while he kept Checking Kaiser over. A few minutes later Isshin finished the checkup and looked at Kaiser smiling.

"You'll be fine. The worst of your injuries is the shatter leg. Somehow the other two injuries have already healed."

"How is that possible?"

"I'm confused to it as well. The most logically reason would be those injuries weren't that bad."

"_At times logic stays away from me and my family."_ Kaiser thought.

Isshin suddenly threw a kick at the door. Kaiser watched while he hit the ground and Ichigo stood to the side with two plates with steam coming from it.

"Watch it! I'm holding some food." Ichigo said as he walked in and handed a plate to Kaiser he grabbed a chair and pulled it next to his bed and sat down. Kaiser looked at the plate of food as he did he started to drool a little. On the plate were eggs, bacon and sausage. He resisted the urge to devour it and ate it as any other person would.

"How long?" Ichigo asked.

Kaiser looked at him confused.

"How long have you been able to see spirits?"

"Ever since I was little. At first I thought they were imaginary friends. But as I grew older they didn't disappear they became more clear. Now the only way I can tell the difference between a spirit and a living person is that chain." Kaiser explained.

Ichigo nodded and ate as he started to think.

After they finished eating Ichigo took the plates back to the kitchen while Isshin came back in and put Kaiser's leg in a cast. Kaiser sat up and Isshin handed him a couple of crutches. Kaiser took a few small steps to get use to walking with them before heading out into the hallway with Isshin behind him.

"You got use to walking with those quickly." Isshin said a little impressed.

"I was always quick at adapting." Kaiser said shrugging.

In the kitchen he saw Ichigo and Karin talking while a unfamiliar girl about the same age as Karin did dishes. She had light brown hair and wearing an apron. She turned to look at Kaiser and smiled.

"I'm surprise you're already up. You're injuries were pretty bad and I thought you were still be in bed." She said.

Isshin laughed and looked at her.

"He comes from a strong family." Isshin said grinning and slamming his hand into Kaiser's shoulder and sending him onto the ground.

"Oh…. sorry about that." Isshin said as he helped Kaiser back up to his feet.

"Are you trying to help people or get more patients?" Karin asked looking at Isshin.

Karin, Ichigo and Isshin started to bicker and Kaiser stood to the side not sure what to do he turned to look at the girl who just sighed.

"Come on not in front of a guest." She said pleadingly.

"Everyday thing?" Kaiser asked.

"You have no idea."

"I think I have an inkling." Kaiser said as he remembered all the times he saw Beastboy and Cyborg bicker.

"My name is Yuzu Kurosaki." The girl said.

"Kaiser Greyson. You cooked that food?"

"Yea that was me."

"That food was delicious."

Yuzu blushed a little and smiled.

"Thanks for saying that."

Kaiser cleared his throat to get Karin, Ichigo and Isshin's attention. They stopped and looked at him.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need to get going and get ready for school. Thanks for helping me." Kaiser said as he headed to the door.

"Wait I'll go with you to make sure you don't play in traffic." Ichigo said as he stood up.

"Does it seem like I would play in traffic?" Kaiser asked looking at Ichigo.

"Yes." Both Ichigo and Karin said at the same time.

Kaiser sighed and left while Ichigo followed him out the door.

* * *

When they were down the road and no one around Kaiser decided to get some answers from Ichigo.

"What was that thing that went after that girl?" Kaiser asked Ichigo.

"It's called a hollow." Ichigo explained.

"A hollow?"

"A hollow is a spirit that couldn't pass on to the soul society." A female voice said behind them.

Kaiser and Ichigo jumped before Kaiser took one of his crutches and swung at the person. The person dodged and Kaiser looked at her. She was short with black hair she wore the female version of the school uniform. A tick mark appeared on her forehead as she glared at Kaiser.

"What was that for?" She asked angry.

"What do you expect? You scared me." Kaiser said pointing his crutch at her.

"So it's my fault?"

"What did I just say?" Kaiser deadpanned.

Before the girl could say anything else Ichigo stopped her.

"Kaiser this is Rukia Kuchiki. Rukia this is Kaiser Greyson he's from America." Ichigo said to Rukia.

"So you're the Idiot that offered you're soul to that hollow."

Kaiser started to deny it but he thought about what he has done in his life and the people he grew up around.

"Yep that's me. Just call me an American idiot." Kaiser said grinning.

Rukia looked at him in disbelief as Ichigo just shook his head sighing.

"Anyway here's my place." Kaiser said as he looked up at an apartment building.

"Alright. Just keep going down the street and you'll be at the school." Ichigo said as he walked away with Rukia following. Kaiser watched them leave before heading inside.

* * *

"What are you thinking about Rukia?" Ichigo asked as he saw the thoughtful look on her face.

"Kaiser is a mystery." Rukia said which earned her a confused look from Ichigo.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"He's has no spirit pressure and yet I'm sure I felt a Zanpaktou forming inside of him."

"Is it possible that it's still dormant?"

"It is possible. Yea that must be it." Rukia said nodding.

She and Ichigo walked to the school each lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

It took Kaiser ten minutes to get his school uniform on which was a dark blue jacket with the school logo on it and pants that matched. Kaiser looked at the clock and his eyes widen.

"Crap! I'm going to be late." He said aloud before hurrying out the door and locking it.

He started down the stairs but he missed one and he fell down the stairs when he landed at the bottom the crutches landed on top of him.

"Today's just not my day." Kaiser said sighing.

"Are you alright?" a voice said from beside him.

Kaiser turned to look and saw three guys about his age. One had long brown hair to his shoulder, another one had black hair slick back the third one stood out big time. He had dark brown messy hair that matched his skin. He was easily 6-foot tale maybe taller. All three wore the school uniform as Kaiser did.

"Yea I'll be fine. Just let me lay here in pain in peace." Kaiser said.

"Sorry can't do that. You're in the middle of the sidewalk and if you do you'll be late for class." The black hair guy said.

The tall guy walked over and handed the brown hair guy and picked Kaiser up slinging one of his arms around his shoulders. He started to walk down the street with the other two following.

"Thanks for the help but I don't even know you three." Kaiser said.

"I'm Keigo Asano." The brown hair person said.

"Mizuiro Kojima." The black hair person said.

"Yasutora Sado. Most people call me Chad." The tall person said.

"What about you?" Keigo asked.

"Kaiser Greyson." Kaiser said.

"Are you from America?" Chad asked.

"Yea I am. California to be exact."

"Did you get to go to the beachs?" Keigo asked.

"Sometimes yea. Why?"

"What were the girls like?" Keigo asked excitedly

Kaiser looked at him with a weird look.

"Keigo is a bit of a pervert." Mizuiro said.

Kaiser nodded looking at him. As they walked down the street they asked Kaiser about where he came from.

* * *

When they got to the school Keigo handed Kaiser his crutches as Chad lowered him to the ground.

"Thanks for the help." Kaiser said.

"It's no problem if you want we can show you around after lunch." Mizuiro said.

"What class do you have first?" Keigo asked.

Kaiser reached into his pocket, pulled out his schedule, and handed it to Keigo. Keigo looked it over before grinning.

"Alright! You have class with us!" Keigo said before grabbing Kaiser's arm.  
"Wait a sec…" Keiser started to say but Keigo cut him off by dragging him down the hallway.

"That can't be good for his leg." Chad commented as he watched the scene with Mizuiro.

"Yea, we better catch up to make sure nothing bad happens to them." Mizuiro said following them with chad beside him.

* * *

In the classroom, students were stilling coming in and the ones that were already in the room stood or sat around talking. Kaiser sat in a empty desk looking at Keigo who was grinning in front of him.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat you with a crutch." Kaiser said.

"It wouldn't do any good for starters." A voice said.

They both turned to look at the door and saw Ichigo walk in followed by Chad and Mizuiro.

"He's right. Keigo has the hardest head that I know of." Mizuiro said.

"Think that's about to change." Ichigo said as he looked over at Kaiser.

A minute later Rukia walked in and sat down in a desk across from Kaiser. After she sat down the door opened and a girl with autumn hair with two hair clips and wearing the uniform the most noticeable thing about her were her large breasts. Kaiser's eyes widen when he saw her.

"Good morning everyone." She said walking over to Keigo and the others.

In the blink of a eye Kaiser was next to her with his arm around her.

"Damn…" Keigo said.

"He can move pretty fast." Ichigo said.

"Hello beautiful. What's your name?" Kaiser asked.

"Orhime Inoue." The girl said.

"My name's Kaiser Greyson my friends call me Kai. I'm new here and I was wondering if you could show me around beautiful." Kaiser said.

Orhime blushed a little while Ichigo, Keigo and Mizuiro watched.

"He's pretty good." Mizuiro said.

"Teach me your ways!" Keigo cried.

About that time a girl walked up with short black hair and she was giving Kaiser an evil glare while he hit on Orhime.

"What's going on Tatsuki?" Ichigo asked looking at her.

"Who's that guy hitting on Orhime?" She asked pointing at Kaiser.

"Kaiser Greyson." Chad said.

"He's a new student from America." Mizuiro said.

"Is he a friend of yours?" she asked looking at the guys.

"Uh well kinda." Ichigo said.

"You bet he is!" Keigo piped in.

Tatsuki nodded her head and picked up one of Kaiser's crutches and hitting him in the head with it making him drop to the ground.

"What the hell crazy lady!-?" Kaiser said as he looked at Tatsuki.

A tick mark appeared on her forehead and she glared down at Kaiser with a fire in her eyes.

"Crazy? I'll show you crazy." She said.

"Oh shi…" Kaiser couldn't finish before Tatsuki started to jab him with the crutch.

"Better get the first aid kit Mizuiro." Ichigo said as he sat down.

"Already got it." Mizuiro said holding it up.

After Tatsuki finished beating on Kaiser she stomped away dragging Orhime with her. Kaiser looked at the way she went while Mizuiro was bandaging his leg back up.

"What's her problem?" Kaiser asked.

"That's Tatsuki, She's Orhime's best friend." Keigo said.

"She's protective of Orhime." Mizuiro said.

"That's putting it mildly." Kaiser said.

After Mizuiro finished Kaiser stood up and made his way to his desk. While Keigo and Mizuiro took their seats.

"Welcome to Karakura High." Chad said as he passed Kaiser.

* * *

The day went by peaceful after Kaiser's beating by Tatsuki. He walked down the street alone other students passed him. He heard a roar in the distance and he looked that way.

"Hollow." He said quietly.

Something told him he would be safe back at his apartment. He hurried that way as fast as he could all the time cursing his lack of strength.

* * *

Kaiser: Memo to self. Never piss off Tatsuki. What the hell? Where are all these hollows coming from? Aw shit. Legs don't fail me now. I hate my life right now. Wait can that guy with a bow see them? Has to he's shooting at them.

Next chapter: Shinigami vs Quincy,Come forth Kaminari Ryu.

* * *

There you have it everyone. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter is going to be action pack that's a promise. Again sorry for the long wait. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for taking the time and reading.


End file.
